With development of wireless communications, the types of services become increasingly diverse. Services that can be provided are no longer restricted to conventional voice and short message services, new services are emerging, such as the email service, the private network service, the Always on service in which data is frequently transmitted and the amount of the data is small. The Always on service may be processed automatically in the background without user intervention, while data transmission has to be always kept. If such a service is accessed in a conventional way, i.e., a User Equipment (UE) is paged firstly, then the UE initiates a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection to establish a dedicated wireless channel and transmits or receives user data on the Dedicated Channel (DCH), the user of the UE cannot enjoy the service of a high speed data transmission physical channel. If the Always on service is transferred from the DCH to the High-Speed Downlink Shared Channel (HS-DSCH) for transmission, the transmission process will be too complex due to added additional signaling overhead and additional service setup latency caused by interaction, and thus user experience is degraded.
Therefore, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) introduced a Forward Access Channel (FACH) technology into the Release8, so that the UE may access and transmit Always on traffic data at a high data rate in a CELL_FACH state. For example, the Chinese application published on May 7, 2008 with Publication No. CN101175302A and titled “Method and apparatus for always on service maintaining” discloses a method for realizing enhanced FACH in detail, i.e., to realize the Always on service using the FACH. However, in addition to the FACH, the Always on service may be realized using other means such as a Paging Channel (PCH).
The Chinese application published on Mar. 31, 2010 with Publication No. CN101686527A and titled “Method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving broadcast control channel” discloses a method for receiving and sending HS-DSCH transmission resources through PCH. However, this application only discloses interactions between a NodeB and a network side and is focused on the configuration for channels inside the NodeB, but does not relate to the information interaction between the UE and the NodeB, the UE, the NodeB and the network side.
In view of the above, there is no mature and effective technical solution which enables bearing of the HS-DSCH channel in the CELL_PCH state and transmission of the Always on service data.